Everything and Nothing
by Sufinkusu
Summary: Oneshot. Despite everyting...Nothing worked...I don't mean enough to him, leaving me utterly desolated.


**_Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto_**

_ Also this is slightly sad, even though it's kind of a Valentine fic, my boyfriend broke up with me, so yeah, also I don't believe the story to be up to my usual standards, so it's a strong possibility that this probably won't be on here for more than 1-3 days. I suppose just let me know if I should just leave it on here or not…one last thing…Sasuke and Naruto…enough said, don't go for that type of stuff don't bother my story. Make that stories…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere there's speaking**_

_**It's already coming in**_

_**Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind**_

_**You never could get it**_

_**Unless you were fed it**_

_**Now you're here and you don't know why**_

_**But under skinned knees and the skid marks**_

_**Past the places where you used to learn**_

_**You howl and listen**_

_**Echoes of angels who won't return**_

Sasuke's Pov

I see Naruto's mask cracking day by day, it kills me not to be able to do anything for him…I try, in my own way, to show that I care, and I know he's not as idiotic as he portrays himself to be so I know he knows…but why doesn't he want to admit it to himself…that someone does care.

_**He's everything you want**_

_**He's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you **_

_**And you don't know why**_

Naruto's Pov

Sasuke is such a teme! Why can't he just leave me alone…I don't need his pity or anything else he has for me…I've always been alone and I can take care of myself just fine. I know Sasuke cares, and I should be jumping in joy, but…I don't know.

_**You're waiting for someone**_

_**To put you together**_

_**You're waiting for someone to push you away**_

_**There's always another wound to discover **_

_**There's always something more you wish he'd say**_

Sasuke's Pov

I know he's alone, and he's always been alone…every time I think that I have him figured out…something else happens and it's like he's a completely different person, I'm definitely not the talkative type…but I find myself talking more and more to Naruto, trying to draw something out from him, instead of his now usual cold shoulder.

_**He's everything you want**_

_**He's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you **_

_**And you don't know why**_

Naruto's Pov

I feel…lost, I don't know what Sasuke wants from me, I'm not even sure why I'm acting the way I am, I even begin to give Iruka the cold shoulder…and Kakashi, even he's trying to draw some kind of reaction from me…offering to take me out to eat, to train with me more, but I don't want any of it. Sasuke…

_**But you'll just sit tight **_

_**And watch it unwind**_

_**It's only what you're asking for **_

_**And you'll be just fine**_

_**With all of your time **_

_**It's only what you're waiting for**_

_**Out of the island **_

_**Into the highway**_

_**Past the places where you might have turned**_

_**You never did notice**_

_**But you still hide away**_

_**The anger of angels who won't return**_

Sakura's Pov

Ever since I've gotten over that crush that I had towards Sasuke, I begin to notice things, how Sasuke even when he wasn't talking or acted like he never cared, was always there with him, him begin Naruto of course, and Naruto just talking and talking to him, either ignoring Sasuke's glares toward him or he knew that there was something deeper hidden in the gaze, but lately I've noticed that their roles seemed switched Sasuke's the one that always starts the conversations with Naruto, and while Naruto doesn't glare and Sasuke, it's like he's not there at all…I wish I knew what was happening, I wish I could help them. Is Naruto trying to hide something? Is that why he's like this…and what about Sasuke…does he know why Naruto's like this?

_**He's everything you want**_

_**He's everything you need**_

_**He's everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**He says all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But he means nothing to you **_

_**And you don't know why**_

Sasuke's Pov

It's Valentine's Day and with Sakura's help (which is slightly surprising) I know what I want to tell Naruto, I know I want to show him I care, no more games, the past few days as been leading up to this day, the past few days I've been days I've been talking to him, offering comfort, showing that I care, always being there when he needed me, whether or not he wanted to admit it.

_**I am everything you want**_

_**I am everything you need**_

_**I am everything inside of you**_

_**That you wish you could be**_

_**I say all the right things**_

_**At exactly the right time**_

_**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**Why**_

_**I don't know**_

Sasuke's Pov

Despite everything…nothing worked, Naruto, although surprised and seemingly happy, refused me, he admitted to loving me, but he won't let us be together, when I asked him why, he simply smiled a small smile and started closing his door saying that I don't mean enough to him, before his door closed all the way. It let me utterly desolated, so now I'm just wandering around the village, flowers in one hand and a fox necklace in the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song is by a group called Vertical Horizon "Everything You Want"

Please review and tell me what you think…


End file.
